


A Destined Partnership

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Robin and Tharja learn about each other more and more in a time of war. Both filled with care for the other. But balancing love and stress can be hard.





	1. Chapter 1

As Robin walked through the camp, he felt this presence behind him. It was one that used cause him unease at first. But over the past year, it grew to a feeling of endearment and comfort. Robin was off to meet Chrom.

        He as soon as he went into the leader's tent the presence went away. Robin sat down, at the table that a large map on it. “So you know why I called you in for a meeting” The blue haired commandeered Stated.

“I figured it was the new battle plans for the next plans?” The tactician said calm and collected.

      Chrom took the map off the table, then set down two cups. Then he got a bottle of wine out and placed it near the cups. “Chrom what is your reasoning for this?”

“Well, my dear friend and closest advisor I feel a celebration is in order.” Chrom began to pour the wine.

“I see we have been doing well through this campaign, and many battles have been won”

“Yes, I'm very thankful for your guidance in our strategies but this is something else.” Chrom handed Robin a cup of wine.

“Chrom, you and Sumia aren’t expecting another child are you. That isn’t safe for her to be pregnant during the war” Robin took the cup from his friend.

“Robin, this is about your engagement with a certain dark mage” Chrom done with the run-around.

         Robin didn’t know how to react. He didn’t tell anyone, not that it was a secret but he felt it wasn’t important. Besides that, not many of the fellow shepherds, except for Nowi talked to his Fiancé. “Um, how did you find out about that?” Robin asked in a mix of blush and shock.

“Hahaha Robin, you are an open book when it comes to this stuff. Plus I make sure I knew what’s going on in my army.” The commander laughed

“Still how did you know the details?” Robin said feeling like he had just lost a battle.

“Oh I was walking past your tent, one night and heard something past the trees, and saw you put the ring on her finger, honestly I was a little surprised”

“To be honest I was too, but I think that’s part of the magic of it all. But something seems right about all of it.”

“Now I don’t mean to be rude, but could this be a result of a hex?” Chrom got serious for a second.

“No, this was all on my own. Miriel has been doing checks because of Tharja’s known hexing. I past the tests.”

“In that case drink my friend, to a new life and hopefully one of peace in the future”

       The two said cheers and drank it. They then went on to discuss real business. The time went by and Robin headed back to his tent. To his joy, he had a visitor. Laying on the cot, was a woman, who was in a black mesh outfit. She had pale skin and long black hair. Robin took off his coat and laid in the bed.

“So my dear, Robin what did the Exalt want from you,” Tharja asked, hating that she had to be away from him.

“He actually wanted to congratulate us” the silver-haired Tactician replied.

    The dark mage got closer to the tactician and began to hold on to him. She always enjoyed being close to him. “Really, I guess because your his advisor he will congratulate you on anything”

“What does that mean? What is wrong Tharja please tell me?” He was concerned as his Fiancé seemed more distant which was odd for her.

“I was curious, why did you ask me to marry you, out of everyone. Most people find my habits creepy. Even in Plegia, I was pushed away” she looked into his eyes.

“I have to admit, when we first met I was a little thrown off by your habits. But to be honest I put a false title one you, and as we fought together and did more things. I saw you try your hardest to make me happy and feel safe” Robin cupped her cheek. “I realized how compassionate you are, the way you help Nowi and the others even if they don’t know it. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t sense you following me now cause I see it as a sign of your love” the tactician finished his speech.

       Tharja was breathless this was the second, the proposal was the first, that Robin or anyone had opened up to her like that. She snuggled in his chest, counting his breaths as she felt it expand. Robin loved his future wife and all of her odd habits. He felt bad they didn’t have much time to spend together. “Hey, Tharja, do you want to walk around camp tomorrow, I don’t have any meetings. I’ll even let you stand a little behind me if you want.” Robin putting his arms around the dark mage.

“Hehe that would be wonderful my beloved” she snickered biting her thumbnail.

“I love you, my hex queen.” He said kissing her on the forehead.

“I love you, my beloved tactician.” She replied.

     Soon Robin fell asleep, as Tharja watched him, then before long, she went to sleep as well.


	2. A day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple spends time together on a day off, and as they walk they talk about how they feel in love. They realize that they have rubbed off on each other.

Robin and Tharja were walking around camp. She held tightly around his arm. Normally she would try and walk behind him but, he made her stand by him. He wanted to be by her and was proud to be near her. 

       As they walked around they saw how many of the fellow shepherds had slowly begun to start dating. Chrom and Sumia, where the first to be married, with Robin and Tharja behind them. Their marriage took longer though because it was during the war. 

     They had a small ceremony at first because they didn’t need anyone’s approval for their love. Chrom later made sure his closet advisor had a proper wedding. Robin thought about these memories as the walked. 

“Tharja, we have some free time today. I finished all my meetings.” The silver-haired tactician said.

“Any time I spend with you I’m more than happy” the dark hair beauty giggled.

        The two decided to go relax in their tent, it was bigger than most due to Robins large amount of books and Tharja’s spell ingredients. Tharja laid in bed wrapped around Robin. Who welcomed her embrace, but Tharja knew something was wrong. “Now my dear Robin, what’s wrong, is Chrom working you too hard again. Or do I need to curse someone?” She said getting defensive as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Robin took a deep breath and replied.  “No need for that, and we have talked about you using allies as guinea pigs. But you know I’ve noticed a lot of the male soldiers looking at you recently” 

“Oh, is my dear tactician getting jealous of others,” his wife said with a grin.

“Well, I won’t lie, your obsessiveness has kinda rubbed off on me. I really don’t like other men lusting over your beauty” Robin blushed, the usually stoic tactician let his guard down.

“Oh, is that so, hehehe. I like this side of you, my love. But you mustn’t worry. I only have eyes for you. For we were destined to be together.” She moved her hand to his chest feeling his muscles. “Now, my dear... I have a question for you”

      Robin looked at his wife with concern. Usually, she didn’t do many questions asking besides the occasional help with a spell. “What is your question?”

“Well, did you marry me just for my looks, I have known those gazes you have talked about for a long time. The Shepard’s weren’t the first army I was in. Plegia was full of males that coveted me for my body. Are you like them” she was serious. Tharja has never asked this before but was very curious, she didn’t care about his answer she was glad she had him.

      However, Robin seemed saddened and bothered by the question. “Tharja, I didn’t marry you for your body, although you are one of the most enchanting people I’ve seen or can remember. But I thought you would have realized by now that I fell in love with you for you. Your outer beauty is only reflected by the inner person I know you are. As much as you may not admit it. I love you, for you.” The tactician finished putting his hand on her cheek.

“My, my hehehehe. It seems I never needed a love hex in the first place. Although I never got it to work, destiny is funny. I would have taken whatever you said, but this makes me happy. Hehehe” Tharja moved closer to her husband. 

       Robin knew that this war was going to be hard. He wanted to just have a happy new life with his wife. Their marriage was his happiest memory coming before Chrom and the others finding him in the field. Love isn’t something he was expecting, but he enjoyed it. 

     Robin wanted to keep his wife safe, but he knew she could take care of herself. Then again together they were nearly unstoppable, one time they almost took out a whole squadron by themselves. They blocked each other and Tharja’s Nosferatu paired with his levin sword they could take on most enemies. 

    Robin kissed her, which sent her into a shock of embarrassment. “Stay safe, I don’t want to lose you,” He said. 

“I should say the same for you.” She grinned. 

     Soon the dinner bell rang for the camp and the two slowly got up from the bed. Robin put his cloak, and Tharja once again helped on to his arm. Wanting to be by him every second she could. “Hey dear, look at me for a second,” Robin said. His wife turned and he kissed her. 

“My this is why you are a tactician I feel for your trap, but I’ll get revenge” she blushed.

“I love you”

“I love you too, my husband”

      The two headed to the meal, with the rest of the group. Along the way, Robin shot a few death glares at soldiers with wondering eyes. Which soon came to find out it’s not good to stare at the wife of the man who makes battle plans. Though Robin was never to biased. The couple had the meal and returned to the tent for sleep and recovery.


	3. Learning to Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Tharja try to understand how to be better parents and figure out what happened in the future.

Robin was working diligently in the barracks trying to study new strategies for the campaign. Tharja walked into the study and walked behind her husband. “Tharja what can I help you with,” he said still focusing on the books.

“Robin I want to talk with you in private” 

     This was strange for her, she usually was fine speaking her mind freely anywhere. Robin agreed and he locked the door. “What’s wrong?” Concern was visible on his face.

“I’ve never carried about this before, until recently, but am I a bad mother? I try to Isolate you from our child. One of them I cursed and abused, the other doesn’t remember me.”

     Robin was shocked he never thought he would have a conversation like this with her. There two future children hadn’t even been born yet in the period. Robin knew their daughters loved her very much, but they were an odd family.  

        He looked at his wife and said “you are a great mother, but you and I are still learning to be parents. For teens none this less. But it doesn’t take a tactician to tell they admire you.” Tharja for one of the first times was in tears. She had locked away so many emotions for her magic, that finally, some things escaped. 

       Robin embraced her and she began to speak, “Noire has told me about the things I would do and as clever as they were. I drove away these kids. Our kids after I had lost you.” 

“To be honest, it does not surprise me that the future self did those things. You have always been obsessive with me, and slowly I have been of you. You aren’t your future self. These girls come from and a time full of hate. You can now even make up for it.”

       Tharja had thought about what she had been focused on her own self desires that she didn’t realize she could turn things around. “You know that those girls are more like you then you realize. They both have your passion for obsessions with a little stalking. I may have found Noire stalking Gerome, and you’ve seen Morgana she is identical to me, except for the hair which is from you. Tharja I don’t know anyone else who crazy about my cloak like you two.” 

      Robin tightened his embrace on his wife, “I know you are counting my breaths. But the things is we both are new at this, we are also trying to fight a war. All I know is if something happens to me, I want you to be the best mother for those girls. I don’t want you to ignore them. Because you are better than that other version of your self”

“You’re right my destined one, and I have enjoyed teaching Morgan and Noire is a good assistant, she worries me because I don’t want her to go to a bad place. They are also a lot like you, one reason is cause they help me see the good in the world. But they need to remember you and I need to have alone time me hehehe hehehehe”

      Robin kisses his sorceress wife, he could feel magic embued on her lips, not that he minded. “See you answered your own question. You are a fine mother, we are an odd family. But we love each other.” The silver-haired tactician said. 

       Soon there was a knock on the door. Robin looked at Tharja who nodded for him to open as she hides in cover. It was their two beautiful daughters, this beauty Robin knee came from their mother. “What are you two doing here,” he asked

“Father... um, we thought we might find mother, I thought I hear her voice.” The dark-haired Sniper, Noire said.

    Robin looked to the stack of books where Tharja was hidden. “I haven’t seen her why?”

“We wanted to thank her for being so kinda loving, embracing, caring about us” 

     The two told Robin to passed it on the message to Tharja when she got out of the hidden spot. “See now your daughters to question it. Now go be with them. Tharja left the room, she was glad that her kids love her. Tharja and her daughters spent the rest of the day enjoying being together.


End file.
